


trade that typical for something colorful

by cassiecasyl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All mistakes are my own, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Background Charlie Bradbury/Stevie, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Stevie (Supernatural: The Rupture), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester Poetry, Colors, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Gay Panic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Poetic, Pride Parades, Rainbows, Scared Dean Winchester, homophobic ghost, not betad we die like persons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiecasyl/pseuds/cassiecasyl
Summary: Dean and Castiel are working a case on a pride festival and have to fake date to attract the ghost they're hunting, but Dean is afraid.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	trade that typical for something colorful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aniridescentdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniridescentdreamer/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!!!!
> 
> I kept getting stuck with this story so I eventually decided to take a more poetic route. I hope you don't mind :) 
> 
> title from [The Other Side](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wk008ADh4iY) from the Greatest Showman

_ (Red - His wrath, always cursing through his body. The blood shed throughout all the years.   
_ _ Orange - Sunset, when all is set and done. The satisfying feeling of having completed a hunt, and now calming down with a well-deserved beer in his hand. He did well. Peace is here.   
_ _ Yellow - The bright, blinding sun he blinks against. Warmth, the promise of a normal life he’ll never get. It’s alright. His mother’s hair, a memory of love. Angels are watching over you.   
_ _ Green - The world they’ve saved so many times. His eyes, broken, sad, determined. Not giving up.   
_ _ Blue - The sky, his eyes. The angel that stayed, the one with a heart. He is infecting him with grief, with all the red in his ledger-  
_ _Purple - The mixture of them, something inexplicable. The feeling of belonging, yet of something shoved into the corner. He’s so sorry for everything that happened._ )

* * *

  
  


The streets were adorned with a multitude of rainbows, flying after being raised high into the sky, like mended wings. People around them cheered and danced, waving their flags in celebration. Dean felt out of place in the midst of it, but he couldn’t help but to be slightly infected by the happiness - he chuckled, being greeted by a strange warmth within. 

Next to him, the angel beamed in wonder, trying to take in all the colors at once. He drank in his friend’s smile, completely real for once, letting it lead him out of fear. All the colors and cheer were a harsh contrast to their usual life of bleakness and bloodshed. Though, there was a shadow over them, like always. Dean saw it in the red sliver in the air around them. It was the wrath that found a home in his body so long ago, attacking everything he feared, even himself. It was a danger to their mission tonight. 

The ghost only went after male couples, Charlie had said. That’s why they called them for help. And now, they were here, within the happy crowd so foreign to them, with Cas wearing that stupid shirt - a greek statue with the label ‘gay icon’ - and him clutching the flag Stevie had shoved into his hands. It was pink and blue, meeting as purple in the middle. Dean didn’t want to lose himself in it. 

The piece of fabric represented bisexuality, she explained. Being sexually attracted to both men and women. ‘It’s alright, Dean,’ she had assured him, leveling him with a glance that stabbed right into his soul. Did she know? No. How could she? 

Cas took his hand, the sky reaching out to the man crumbled on the ground, giving him a soft smile, a question in his knowing eyes. ‘Are you okay?’ Dean flinched away in his own agony, the anger wrapping him up, ready to hurt. He couldn’t, he couldn’t, he couldn’t… could he? It was only for a case, after all. It didn’t mean anything. He couldn’t escape the hurt in the angel’s eyes. 

‘Always,’ he answered, taking a deep breath and grabbing Cas’s hand roughly. He was holding onto it too tightly maybe, but the happiness in the angel’s eyes was his reward. Was it only played though? They had to attract a homophobic ghost, after all. He had turned on this beacon of hope, but how could he ever be worth it? 

They looked at each other longer than they should’ve, with Cas’s hand tethering Dean in the here and now. They were right in the eye of this colorful hurricane of Dean’s fears, with the confining calmness settling over them. ‘Should we, you know, kiss?’ Cas asked out of the blue, crooking his head in his patented confused move, nodding at another couple nearby. ‘To make sure that the ghost picks us,’ he added as Dean fought for words. 

Eventually, he nodded. His throat dried under the sun he’s about to meet, maybe, as they get closer. It is a purple explosion, light blue grace burning through his blood, gripping him tightly, not letting go. ‘He deserves to be saved,’ the kiss seemed to say, but there’s so much more. It was a revelation. The angel broke through his angry defenses, freeing the love underneath. ‘I’m here, and I’m staying,’ it promised. Dean cried, wrapping his hands around the body next to him, holding on to him desperately. 

‘Stay,’ he begged in a whisper as they parted for air, still joined at their foreheads. Dean didn’t dare to look into the angel’s eyes, but he didn’t need to. He had been here throughout all the apocalypses, choosing them over his origin over and over again. It was crystal-clear now, with the veil lifted. 

‘I’m staying,’ Castiel promised, just as he had before. ‘I always come when you call.’ Dean had never uncovered the full meaning of those words before, but now it was here, right in front of him. He laughed in a happiness so grand he’d never believed it to exist. 


End file.
